The gift of the golden egg
by Tym misery
Summary: What if when Harry Potter entered the Prefix bathroom with that golden egg he wasn't alone? What if the person within wasn't Moaning Myrtle, would Harry's Journey changed?


The gift of the golden egg

Noted: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, I am also not making an Profit from writing this fan-fiction. J. K. Rowling Respectfully owns everything evolving Harry Potter, the only factors I own are the original ideas proscribed in this story.

Summery: What if when Harry Potter entered the Prefix bathroom with that golden egg he wasn't alone? What if the person within wasn't Moaning Myrtle, would Harry's Journey changed?

* * *

Draco Malfoy's body froze, hearing the Prefix bathroom entrance open. He had snuck in for a quick wank, it had been bothering him all day. Crabbe & Goyle wouldn't leave him alone all day, Draco normally wouldn't mind it if he hadn't been having an awkward day. His heart pounded in his chest as footsteps echoed off the walls from within the bathing area of the Prefix Bathroom, thankfully Malfoy was tucked away in the facility area of the room but he could make out movement. Everyone was supposedly in class or outside at this time, why would someone be coming to the Prefix Bathroom now? Weren't the Prefix's all on duty at this point, none of which he'd know would ditch their obligations to waste time in here.

Pulling up his slacks Draco attempting to figure a way out of this situation, he honestly never figured someone would actually come in at this point. He couldn't simple Hex them, his robes where piled elsewhere with his wand within it's pocket and if he moved surely the person would hear him. Slumping against the wall behind him slightly, Malfoy attempted to think.

The sound of someone entering the bath bounced off the walls, giving Draco an idea. He could sneak by the unsuspecting visitor when they dunked their head under the water, if by chance they did just that. Gathering himself from the wall Malfoy leaned slightly looking around the edge of the wall, thankfully whoever it was faced the opposite way from where the doorway to the facilities was situated.

Draco couldn't make out who exactly it was because of the foaming bubbles that filled the bath, just then the uninvited guest ducked their head down under the water. Malfoy made his move, quickly walking over to grab his rob tugging it on as he stumbled towards the entrance. Unfortunately his plan had one major flaw, how long the other person could hold their breath. Nearly making it to the door, whoever had barged in on his session rose to the surface once more whipping their eyes.

Looking for half a second Draco Malfoy froze in mid-step, nearly only a couple feet away from him was The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. He contemplated pulling his wand on Potter, but thought against it as how defenseless the black haired boy was in front of him. Just then Harry Potter turned around to get out of the tub, instantly catching Draco's stunned face with his emerald eyes. Quickly dropping himself back into the water, Potter was wide eyed.

He seemed to be clutching something, that's when Malfoy noticed the Golden Egg in his hands. Sneering Draco decided to make something out of this moment instead of standing their like a imbecile, though he didn't exactly think of what to say to Potter in this situation.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here Potter" Draco said acting as if he wasn't attempting to sneak out, that he has just come in.

"I could ask you the same Malfoy" He retorted glaring at Draco, quickly hiding the Golden Egg in the foam that had formed around him.

"I heard someone making a ruckus in here and since all the prefix are suppose to be on duty I decided to check it out" Draco Malfoy said proudly, knowing his confidence would over shadow how edgy he felt around Potter.

"That's Rubbish Malfoy everyone knows these Bathrooms have a silencing charm placed within them" He said knowingly, even though it was obvious where he got that information from.

"Get that from your Mugblood friend of yours did you Potter" Malfoy sneered at him easing his way farther towards the bath, eying him as he went.

"Don't call her that Malfoy" He said sternly like every other time Draco made a comment such as that towards his fellow Griffindor, his glare deepening as he looked at the blond.

"You know Harry this little game of ours is tiresome" Draco Malfoy said standing at the edge of the bath now, letting his robe drop to the floor below.

The Boy That Lived didn't say anything he just eyed Draco carefully, then something Malfoy said came into focus. "You called me Harry" Potter asked unsure he heard correctly, confusion showing on his face.

"That is your name isn't it" Draco asked the rhetorical question in an attempt to hide the fact he hadn't meant to use Potter's first name, he didn't have an issue using it of course that was the awkward part of the day. Malfoy had grown accustom to saying Harry Potter's first name, but never outside of his own privacy in which nobody could hear him.

"You've never called me my first name Draco what are you playing at" Potter glared once more, sure that Malfoy was about to Hex him right there.

Draco couldn't help but smile slightly at how Potter reacted just by hearing him use his first name, then again somehow hearing his first name on Harry's tongue made it seem more Erotic. To be honest Malfoy didn't know what to do next, he wasn't sure exactly where he had been going with this in the first place. Kinda let instincts take over, never thinking they'd fail to do whatever he naturally wanted to do. But suddenly everything came into focus, he was standing only a few feet from a obviously nude boy that he'd been wanking to for some time. Reality struck Draco Malfoy as he suddenly became terrified, he; a Malfoy having attraction for The Boy Who Lived. The black haired boy that his very own father wanted to kill, that the dark lord wanted dead. What was wrong with him, he wasn't actually falling for Harry Potter was he?

The question confused Malfoy, he'd never puzzled who he loved before. The list was always simple, but possible this was different. Draco could tell it wasn't like others on his list, this wasn't friendship or family. It was pure obsession, that was what it was. He'd been obsessed of Potter since he first heard he was going to be on the train, all the things his father had told him.

Potter's glare was completely gone when he'd noticed that Malfoy was completely silent, the look on Draco's face read something between panic and confusion. He could admit to himself, the Griffindor seeker didn't like seeing Draco Malfoy this seemingly vulnerable and troubled. But what could he do? Bare naked surrounded by foam, still hiding the Golden Egg. It wasn't exactly like he could simple go over to Malfoy, he'd probably get hexed before even making an attempt to see what was going through The Slytherin boy's mind.

Inside his own mind the Malfoy heir was struggling to put everything together, it was like a large puzzle where the pieces just wouldn't fit together properly. It all made sense of course, Draco could admit that much, but how exactly did it all work?


End file.
